Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) have become widely favored, and predominant among the existing displays due to their low power consumption, high quality of image, small volume, low weight, and other characteristics. The existing liquid crystal displays generally include Thin Film Transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display panels, and they generally include an opposite substrate and a TFT array substrate arranged opposite to each other, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates.
The existing liquid crystal display panel is fabricated in such a way that liquid crystals are filled into the space between the opposite substrate and the array substrate by filling the liquid crystals drip by drip onto the surfaces of the substrate, and then aligning the opposite substrate with the array substrate so that the liquid crystals are diffused and filled into an area surrounded by sealant.